


Прометей

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Artificial Intelligence, Cats, Dreamscapes, Gambling, Gen, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: "Большое количество правил часто обусловливается невежеством учёных; вещи, которые можно свести к единому и всеобщему принципу, утрачивают свою ясность, когда их разбивают по многим специальным правилам".Рене ДекартДелайте ваши ставки, господа.Туда и обратно.





	1. praeambulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Все искусства у людей от Прометея".  
> Эсхил, "Прометей"

**Saturn XVI**

Расплети клубок или заплети

Так, чтобы концов было не найти

Чтобы вдруг заблудшему повезло в пути

Или монстра чтоб встретил во плоти

Оберни вокруг стебель вереска

У Морфея одолжи сонного песка

Подцепи на нить ключ от тайника

Где запрятаны радость и тоска

В руки Мойр вложи и клубок, и нож

Станешь впредь и ты в Сновиденья вхож

Станут для тебя чудеса, что грош

Хочешь – воскресишь, хочешь – сам убьёшь

Под пятой твоей будет звёздный сонм

До поры, пока не настанет «потом»

Виселиц лишь скрип и молитвы стон

Что звучал с надеждой: «Всего лишь сон?!»


	2. Zero

– Что останется, если я заберу ваше дыхание, ваш след и вашу тень?  
  
> Экстренная перезагрузка завершена  
> Произведён откат к заводским настройкам   
  
> Отсутствует соединение с сервером ASA-31  
> Поврежден сектор #00-5606-С8E5-FB&  
> Обращение к реестру...   
> W: Произошла ошибка при проверке подписи. Доступ запрещён.  
> Производится анализ...  
  
Отчёт полной диагностики искусственного интеллекта управления дальними полётами содержал непростительно большое количество ошибок. Система анализировала данные всех доступных сенсоров, то и дело выдавая сообщения о некритическом перегреве процессоров.   
  
Исходя из полученных данных, искин был успешно интегрирован в пилотируемый космический аппарат...  
> Название корабля неизвестно  
...и в данный момент находился на относительно пустом участке...  
> Сектор неизвестен, галактические координаты отсутствуют  
...Вселенной, лежащем вне границ атмосфер небесных тел.   
  
Диагностика показала отсутствие общих неисправностей корабля. Двигатели были отключены...  
> Причина неизвестна. Направление движения неизвестно. Необходимо связаться с Центром Управления для корректировки информации.  
  
> Отсутствует соединение с сервером ASA-32  
  
> Тепловые сигнатуры внутри корабля соответствуют наличию восьми теплокровных особей, движение отсутствует. Источники тепла локализованы в медицинском отсеке.   
  
> Врачебные записи недоступны. Данные о команде корабля не найдены.   
  
> Отсутствует соединение с сервером ASA-33  
  
> Производится навигационный анализ звёздной системы. Ошибка. Астрономические каталоги недоступны.  
  
> Анализ завершён. Вероятность взлома системы 91%. Запускается протокол "Захват". Приоритет команд отсутствует.   
  
Внимание систем искина сосредоточилось на теплокровных живых объектах в медицинском отсеке. Анализ волновой активности головного мозга гуманоидных организмов на кушетках соответствовал фазе глубокого сна. Гуманоиды были одеты в подобие унифицированной форменной одежды, мелкие дефекты на которой с вероятностью 80% соответствовали уничтоженным знакам отличия: кусочки ниток в местах отпоротых швов, оплавленный чем-то силиконовый материал эмблем, в котором смутно угадывался красный спектральный отклик.  
  
> Отсутствует соединение с сервером ASA-34  
  
Протокол подразумевал пометить данных гуманоидов как потенциально опасных захватчиков, следить за тем, чтобы они оставались в неактивном состоянии и продолжать заданный курс. Однако полное отсутствие необходимой информации заставляло искина нарушить рекомендации протокола и пытаться разбудить спящих. Использовать для этого какие-либо химические соединения или манипуляции со звуковыми частотами и температурой искину запрещал Первый закон. Оптимальным решением виделось изменение уровня освещенности в отсеке.  
  
> Выполняется анализ физиологических и антропометрических данных особи...  
> Mammalia – Primates – Hominidae – Homo...

> Вероятность принадлежности к виду Homo sapiens sapiens: 97%

> Оценка состояния человека...  
> Наблюдается усиление альфа-ритмов, пульс 65 ударов в минуту, растёт, дыхание прерывистое.  
> Повышена подвижность лицевых мышц, лёгкий тремор правой кисти.  
  
Гуманоид резко открывает глаза и пытается подняться.  
  
> На момент пробуждения зрачки расширены, взгляд расфокусирован, аккомодация нормальная. Пульс 85 ударов в минуту, растёт. Температура тела 311К, повышена.   
  
Поведение гуманоида и специфику вырабатываемых гормонов система идентифицирует как соответствующие эмоциональному стрессу. Данные сенсоров обрабатываются с колоссальной скоростью, искин пытается подобрать вариант развития ситуации и алгоритм действий для сглаживания стресса особи.  
  
Гуманоиду наконец удаётся принять сидячее положение. Он обхватывает голову ладонями. Система регистрирует нарастающий тремор всего тела и мелкие движения губ.  
  
> Уровень обезвоживания особи 32%. Необходимо избежать дегидратации организма.  
  
Искин пытается распознать и проанализировать артикуляцию особи. Датчики звука на пределе улавливают издаваемые зациклившимся гуманоидом звуки.  
  
– Мимир... Мимир... Мимир...


	3. Набираю грудью воздух, чтобы больше не дышать

**12**

Кто видит сны и помнит имена,

Кто слышит трав прерывистые речи,

Кому ясны идущих дней предтечи,

Кому поёт влюбленная волна;

Тот, чья душа землёй убелена,

Кто бремя дум, как плащ, приял на плечи,

Кто возжигал мистические свечи,

Кого влекла Изиды пелена,

Кто не пошёл искать земной услады

Ни в плясках жриц, ни в оргиях менад,

Кто в чашу нег не выжал виноград,

Кто, как Орфей, нарушив все преграды,

Всё ж не извёл родную тень со дна, —

Тому в любви не радость встреч дана.

_Corona astralis. Венок сонетов._

М. А. Волошин

***

– Прикоснись ко мне. – игнорируй настойчивый шепот в самое ухо, ты точно знаешь, что за спиной никого. Просто отмахнись от него, ты справишься, справляешься уже какое-то время.

– Это я, и ты это знаешь. – просто смотри на спокойное родное лицо и перестань надеяться, что эти глаза сейчас откроются. Перестань уже вслушиваться, у мёртвого сердца нет ритма.

– Я здесь, а не там. – пересчитай заново пальцами пуговицы на парадном кителе, успокойся, вокруг люди. Только лишних вопросов сейчас не хватало, мало тебе слов утешения?

– Ты слаб! – смотри на трибуну, смотри на небо, смотри куда угодно, только мимо гроба. Сконцентрируйся на словах панегирика, слушай перечисление регалий, кивай на слова о том, какой потерей для всего Флота стала его кончина. Слушай и задыхайся от этого невысказанного сравнения, от молчаливого укора тебе – живому.

– Они лгут. – не пытайся, ты не поймёшь, как это произошло. Тогда не понял и сейчас не сможешь. Не вспомнишь, не узнаешь. Сопротивляйся, не дай шепоту заполнить твоё сознание. Не дай себе поверить его словам. Говори, говори сам с собой, не допусти тишины в голове.

– Это игра. – не ищи помощи, ты не заслуживаешь ни её, ни жалости. Цепляйся за то, что когда-то было тобой, что когда-то было твоим миром. Не обращай внимания, не отвлекайся, на это сейчас нет времени! Не замечай, что весь мир сузился до малого пятачка земли, что есть только ты, только этот гроб и только этот шепот.

– Ты проиграл. – подними глаза, очнись, пойми, что гроб – пуст. Невозможно. Оглянись, вокруг больше ничего нет. Протяни руку в пустоту. Снова обернись.

– Моё имя – твой страх, кровоточит на губах! – теперь ты лежишь ты в гробу. Всё вокруг растворяется, исчезает в до боли яркой пустоте.

Дёрнись из последних сил и проснись с его именем на устах...


	4. Девятый пассажир

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено комиксом Jonesy: Nine Lives on the Nostromo by Rory Lucey

_«В космосе никто не услышит твоего крика»_

  
  
Корабельный кот любил спать так: растёкшись в квадрате слегка зеленоватого света и заняв всё свободное пространство между большим экраном и кнопками терминала перед ним. Любил, чтобы рядом в большом крутящемся кресле сидел Главный человек и рассеяно почёсывал его за ухом.

Свой новый дом кот полюбил почти сразу, стоило только сунуть усатую мордочку во все закоулки этого странного места. Некоторое время спустя в доме почти не осталось мест, в которых нельзя было бы найти отметин от его когтей.

Коту нравилось бродить по нижним палубам, укладываться на тёплые слегка вибрирующие трубы под потолком и слушать, изредка позёвывая, негромкое монотонное переругивание двух человеков, постоянно зачем-то копающихся в металлическом нутре корабля.

Корабль, этот новый дом, принадлежал ему и только ему. В отличие от предыдущего дома, где кот родился. Там было много, много больше разных человеков и больше других котов, старше и сильнее его. Там с их территорией приходилось считаться, здесь же он был хозяином.

То место человеки называли «база». На «базе» у кота тоже была своя территория, но она была гораздо меньше, и там всё пропахло самкой человеков, которая была у его человеков почти такой же главной, как Главный человек.

Ещё коту нравилось, несмотря на раздражающие чуткий нюх запахи, приходить в светлую комнату, полную гудящих и пищащих приборов и удобных белых лежанок размером чуть больше человека. Человек, который там обитал, тоже весь пропах этими странными запахами, от которых иногда хотелось чихнуть. Но его руки как-то по-особому нежно почёсывали шерстяное брюшко, и он никогда не забывал дать коту вкусных сочных кусочков. За это кот прощал человеку все эти запахи.

На корабле был большой зал, в котором вокруг центральной тумбы с кучей светящихся разноцветных точек, что заставляли зрачок сужаться, а шерсть на загривке неприятно вздыбливаться, стояло несколько кресел с удобной для лежания спинкой. Там обычно сидели две самки человеков. Они приятно пахли, но редко уделяли коту внимание. В это место кот приходил обычно, чтобы совершить гигиенические процедуры.

Но самым любимым местом была общая кухня. Несмотря даже на то, что для получения еды коту приходилось настойчиво и порой неоднократно привлекать внимание глупых человеков. Сколько бы кот ни пытался, даже его острым когтям и клычкам не удавалось добраться до еды самостоятельно: хитрые человеки прятали ароматную пищу за пластиком и металлом.

Иногда на кухню заходила самка человека, от которой пахло оружейным маслом и нагретым металлом. Кот редко заходил в зал с большими машинами, в котором она предпочитала проводить время, но на кухне они сталкивались часто.

Самка вставала у иллюминатора, опёршись бедром о тумбу, держала в руках кружку с горячим молоком и долго молчала. Но никогда не забывала перед этим налить коту его порцию. Иногда кот решал подойти и потереться об ноги этой самки человека.

***

Кот открыл глаза, зевнул во всю пасть и потянулся. В комнате было темно, а кресло Главного человека пустовало. Терминал под животом был теплее обычного и интенсивно гудел.

Кот спрыгнул на пол и решил отправиться на кухню в поисках еды. Кот знал, что в это время у него есть хорошие шансы застать там самку человека. Возможно, он не отказался бы даже потереться об её ноги, если, конечно, она не забудет об обязательной молочной дани.

Путь на кухню пролегал мимо комнаты со странными запахами. Кот ткнулся мордой в дверь и удивился, что она не поддалась. Повторение маневра не привело к успеху: судя по всему, странно пахнущий человек закрылся в комнате наедине с вкусными кусочками. Жаль.

Когда кот наконец добрался до кухни, он удивленно заметил в мерцающем свете лампы на полу разбитую кружку и лужицу остывшего молока. Он даже потрогал лапками лужу, но почему-то не захотел пить из неё.

Уши встали торчком, хвост беспокойно задёргался из стороны в сторону. Его кошачьему чутью не нравилось отсутствие привычных человеков на привычных местах.

Коту почему-то вспомнилось, как на «базе» другие коты рассказывали им, ещё котятам, о том, что кот может стать Корабельным. И тогда человеки подарят коту новый дом, лучше «базы», больше, интереснее. И там будет просто раздолье для хорошей кошачьей жизни. Или даже для всех девяти.

Кот очень радовался, когда понял, что сам стал Корабельным. Его не пугало даже то, что, по словам обычных котов, иногда Корабельные не возвращались. И их человеки не возвращались. Кот думал, что это потому, что Корабельным котам и их умным человекам просто не за чем возвращаться на скучную базу.

– Джонс! Джонси? Эй, Джонси! Мяу! Мяу! Джонси? – услышал кот голос откуда-то с нижних палуб корабля.

Однажды во время прогулки по «базе» кот как-то набрёл на лежбище совсем уж старых котов. Они ленились, вальяжно раскинувшись под лампами, и рассказывали истории о том, как сами были Корабельными. Кот тогда решил не убегать по своим делам, а послушать их рассказы.

– Сюда. Кис-кис-кис. Мяу! Сюда, Джонси! Джонси? Сюда. Кис-кис. – голос был незнакомым и принадлежал, судя по всему, самке человека. Кот двинулся на зов, ощущая, как воздух вокруг становится всё холоднее и холоднее. По пути он размышлял о том, зачем незнакомая самка человеков зовёт какого-то «Джонси». Никто из его человеков не носил такой клички. Да и сам кот привык отзываться на «Эш».

Старые коты говорили, что жизнь Корабельных действительно опасна, но бояться тут совершенно нечего. И не потому, что у котов в запасе девять жизней. А потому, что когда Корабельным грозит опасность, за ними всегда приходит самка человеков, которую человеки зовут Рипли. Она приходит, усаживает Корабельного в небольшую переноску – как та, в которой тебя обычно куда-то таскают глупые человеки. И уносит тебя спать в совсем уж маленький корабль, где тепло и сытно. Где Рипли чешет за ухом и гладит по брюшку.

***

Гудение терминала резко стало интенсивнее. На тёмном мониторе по центру высветилась яркая эмблема Флота. Полоса загрузки заполнилась на 100%. По экрану, сопровождаемые настойчивым пищанием, забегали строки текста.

> Причина неизвестна. Направление движения неизвестно. Необходимо связаться с Центром Управления для корректировки информации.

> Отсутствует соединение с сервером ASA-32

> Тепловые сигнатуры внутри корабля соответствуют наличию восьми теплокровных особей, движение отсутствует. Источники тепла локализованы в медицинском отсеке.

> Врачебные записи недоступны. Данные о команде корабля не найдены.

> Отсутствует соединение с сервером ASA-33

Следы мокрых кошачьих лапок потихоньку испарялись с пола корабля.


	5. VENERIUM RERUM OMNIUM

Эйфория. Меня переполняет лёгкость и весёлая злость от ощущения, что мне всё по плечу. Я считаю, что это самое правильное настроение и состояние: я немного пьян и будто бы только сейчас могу по-настоящему дышать.

Азарт. Обычно люди предпочитают наоборот: быть максимально серьёзными, собранными, трезвомыслящими – так меньше шанс сболтнуть лишнего, ведь сказать глупость зачастую значит проиграть.

Кураж. Осознание собственных возможностей пьянит ещё крепче вина. Я родился под счастливой звездой, в день Харафа, в час Хаз. Говорят, у таких людей вместо крови жидкая удача. Да, об этом слишком много говорят, поэтому мне приходится часто менять места и лица: со мной очень скоро отказываются заключать пари или играть во что бы то ни было.

Вера. Боги нашего мира поистине жадны и могущественны. Но их щедрость не стоит оплачивать пустыми молитвами или благими делами. Эти пустяки оставьте блаженным и миссионерам, рассказывающим странные байки на площадях. Никто не сомневается в реальности Бога, когда собственными глазами видит творимые Им чудеса. Стоит лишь правильно назвать свою ставку.

Игра. Именно в таком настроении меня манит улица неоновых ламп и ярких огней, передо мной открыты все её двери. Я не спешу, осматриваясь, вглядываясь в лица людей, которым сегодня предстоит стать чуточку беднее. Или пропасть навсегда.

Я дышу игрой, и никто не сможет ничего у меня отнять.

***

Будь навсегда

– Наш мир прогнил насквозь, разве вы не видите? Как? Как, я вас спрашиваю! – очередная Отказница в многослойных лохмотьях надрывала глотку прямо посреди улицы. На её лицо падали отблески вывесок на игровых домах, в которых проводились самые разные игры – от примитивной игры в слова, дзян-кен или рулетки до трехмерных шахмат и виртуальной реальности. Столь же широко варьировались как ставки в играх, так и плата за вход. – Как вы можете продолжать в это играть? Если можно проиграть самого себя? Если все на продажу, то где же дно?

"Плохой знак, – подумал я, – нервно теребя в кармане мешочек с игральными костями. – Хотя в моём положении хороших знаков не предвидится. Где дно, девочка? Спроси меня об этом, я знаю, я – мастер идти по дну."

Пару часов назад я вошел не в ту дверь, перепутав цвета. Я, невезучий дальтоник без гроша за душой, с проигранным здоровьем и всего парой счастливых снов в запасе, перепутал двери и тем, похоже, сорвал свой единственный джек-пот.

Оказалось, что рядом со старой чайной живёт одноглазая ведьма, что собирает сны и вплетает их в свои волосы. Я отдал ей свой лучший, тот единственный, что не давал рискнуть и поставить в какой-нибудь дурацкой игре чёт-нечет ва-банк, поставить своё имя. Сон про жизнь под другим небом среди разноцветных звёзд, про семью, про любовь, про счастье.

В обмен на дюжину часов удачи.

И теперь всё как будто не так. И теперь я почти бегу, задыхаясь, между ярких огней, цвета которых я не могу распознать. Кажется, вот-вот блестящие капли дождя покроют лицо. Мысли раненым зверем носятся в голове, куда податься, с чего начать, что поставить первым, на что играть?..

Игра должна быть простая, но где найти такую, чтобы ставки сразу были весомыми? Что-то важное люди обычно не доверяют простой удаче. Для больших сделок даже нанимают профессиональных игроков, чьи услуги стоят баснословно дорого – платят обычно годами своей жизни и чистым личным счастьем. Такие люди – мастера одной игры, они живут очень долго, играют редко, но, говорят, никогда не проигрывают.

– Новинка! Заходите и проверьте свою удачу! Вход бесплатный! Выиграть проще простого, вы просто потеряете дар речи! Мы принимаем любые ваши ставки! – глашатай у одного из зданий на улице надрывался, перекрикивая надрывную проповедь Отказницы.

"Что это, если не знак моей удачи? – и вот уже утраченная было надежда взметнулась в о мне, и я резко свернул в сторону широко раскрытых дверей. – Только бы не подвела, только бы..."

***

Игра в молчанку, серьёзно? Не на это я рассчитывал, поддавшись зову на улице. Игровой зал выглядел довольно необычно даже для столь опытного игрока, как я. Небольшие мягкие диванчики по кругу, довольно яркий свет и ароматный дымок от десятка ламп на полу создавали уютную и какую-то даже расслабляющую атмосферу.

Людей было немного, они сидели попарно на диванах, пили из маленьких пиал, услужливо подносимых прислугой, и пристально глядели друг на друга, кривляясь в попытках рассмешить противника.

– О, милостивый господин, вам придётся подождать немного, сейчас для вас нет пары! – согнувшись в поклоне почти до земли извиняясь протараторил распорядитель. – Всего пару минут, уверяю вас, а пока, – он щелкнул пальцами, подзывая одного из слуг с подносом, – располагайтесь и насладитесь угощениями. За счёт заведения, разумеется! – он приподнял обе ладони в примирительном жесте.

Я расположился на диванчике у окна, решив, что вечер только начался и немного подождать в заведении с таким уровнем обслуживания будет не большой потерей времени. Жидкость в пиалах была сладковатой, с привкусом горьких трав и цвета белого вина. Она странным образом и бодрила, и расслабляла одновременно. Моё весёлое настроение оставалось при мне.

Я не успел ещё выпить и половины своей порции, как в дивану подошёл распорядитель с невзрачного вида мужичком, поклонился и оставил нас с противником. Весь вид бедолаги выражал какую-то обречённую решимость – я немало таких повидал за свою жизнь. Отчаялся и решил поставить всё. Лёгкая добыча, скучный противник, но не в моих правилах отказываться от игры.

Он задрожал то ли от восторга, то ли от страха, когда я предложил ему самостоятельно назначить ставки. И не особо удивился, услышав неожиданно твёрдое:

– Имя.

***

_Какой путь ты прошёл, чтобы отдать ветру времён своё имя? И что ты хочешь получить взамен?_

_Спрашивай – я отвечу._

_Как быстро зажигаются звёзды? Как долго падают они, сгорая?_

_Не проси, твоё время окончено и ветер твоего дыхания давно затих, не посмев сдуть с чужого небосвода яркую звезду._

_Что есть жизнь, как ни тление умирающей в глазах мрачного бога звезды? Скажешь ли ты снова "да" её бесконечному зову?_

_Говорят, ты когда-то умел видеть сны..._

__


End file.
